A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of insulated beverage holders or Koozies, more specifically, an insulated beverage holder that includes an alcohol beverage counter mechanism therein so as to keep track of the number of alcohol drinks consumed.
Insulated beverage holders or Koozies are an invaluable way to keep drinks insulated. These are commonly used to hold a can or bottle that may or may not be an alcoholic beverage. When it is holding an alcoholic beverage, the end user nay forget the number of drinks consumed. When the end user forgets the number of drinks consumed, the end user may be unaware of his/her blood alcohol percentage. If the end user was able to easily determine the number of alcohol drinks consumed, then the end user would be further able to determine his/her blood alcohol percentage before contemplating whether or not he or she is okay to drive a car or operate heavy machinery.
The device of the present application puts away any question as to whether an end user has had to much to drink, and should therefore not get behind the wheel. The device of the present application includes an insulated beverage holder that has a beverage counting mechanism integrated therein.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an insulated beverage holder that has integrated into the design of the holder, a beverage counting mechanism; wherein the beverage counting mechanism is able to count the number of times a beverage is consumed by counting the number of times a beverage container is replaced thereby informing the end user of the number of alcohol drinks consumed; wherein a perimeter surface of the insulated beverage holder is adorned with a diagram that correlates the number of drinks to the applicable weight of the end user in order to calculate the approximate blood alcohol percentage; wherein the beverage counting mechanism includes a switch in wired communication with a processing member; wherein the processing member counts the number of times a signal is transmitted from the switch; wherein the processing member is further wired to a powering member, reset button, and a display; wherein the processing member displays a number on the display as to the number of times the switch has detected the removal of and replacement with a new beverage container; wherein the beverage counting mechanism is minimally obtrusive, and does not inhibit use of the insulated beverage container.
The Darsey Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0093370) discloses an insulated beverage container housing. However, the housing is unable to count the number of times an empty beverage container is replaced with a new and full beverage container.
The Richmond Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 8,157,437) discloses an insulated beverage container with counting device. However, the counting device includes the total number of times a beverage has tripped the sensor as well as the number of times since the counting device has been reset. Also, the container does not include a diagram that calculates the number of alcohol drinks consumed in relation to the overall weight of the end user in order to calculate the approximate blood alcohol percentage.
The Gratkowski Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,914,536) discloses a timing pad for determining the amount of time used when consuming a beverage. However, the timing pad does not count the number of times an empty beverage container is replaced with a new or full beverage container with respect to an insulated beverage holder.
The Russell Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,548) discloses a receptacle display activated after the sensing of the condition of the liquid. However, the receptacle is unable to count the number of times a beverage container is replaced with respect to an insulated beverage holder.
The Welch Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,440) discloses a combined beverage holder and remote control. However, the beverage holder is unable to count the number of times a beverage container is replaced.
The Morris at al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,806) illustrates an ornamental design for a beverage cooling sleeve. However, the sleeve in unable to count the number of times a beverage container is removed and replaced with a new beverage.
The Rocco Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 537,068) illustrates an ornamental design for a cup with a beverage indicator, which is unable to count the number of times a beverage is consumed.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an insulated beverage holder that has integrated into the design of the holder, a beverage counting mechanism; wherein the beverage counting mechanism is able to count the number of times a beverage is consumed by counting the number of times a beverage container is replaced thereby informing the end user of the number of alcohol drinks consumed; wherein a perimeter surface of the insulated beverage holder is adorned with a diagram that correlates the number of drinks to the applicable weighs of the end user in order to calculate the approximate blood alcohol percentage; wherein the beverage counting mechanism includes a switch in wired communication with a processing member; wherein the processing member counts the number of times a signal is transmitted from the switch; wherein the processing member is further wired to a powering member, reset button, and a display; wherein the processing member displays a number on the display as to the number of time the switch has detected the removal of and replacement with a new beverage container; wherein the beverage counting mechanism is minimally obtrusive, and does not inhibit use of the insulated beverage container. In this regard, the insulated beverage holder with integrated alcohol beverage counter departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.